


The Unseemly Accident

by Hilly_Nguyen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilly_Nguyen/pseuds/Hilly_Nguyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Một tai nạn nhỏ trong nghề nghiệp mà Eggsy gây ra khiến quý ngài Harry Hart ăn hành trong một thời gian dài, rất dài<br/>Có khi là cả phần đời khốn khổ còn lại của ổng ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tai nạn bất ngờ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CallMeW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeW/gifts).



> Chỉ là phút bồng bột tuổi 'chẻ' mà tui muốn làm gì đó mới lạ thôi, mong các thím thích  
> Như mọi khi, hoan nghênh kudos và comment từ mọi người ♡  
> Enjoy ♡

Eggsy Unwin đang cực kì bực mình lúc này

Cực kì bự mình

Cậu không hiểu sao mình lại có thể bực đến vậy. Chuyện phải xa người yêu vì nhiệm vụ cũng bình thường thôi mà, phải không? Đã có lần cậu với Harry mỗi người ở một đầu thế giới rồi là gì....

Nhưng chuyện này thật quá sức mà, làm sao Merlin có thể để Kay - người mà trước khi cậu vào Kingsman, bị đồn ầm lên là có cảm tình với Harry của cậu.

Harry CỦA CẬU

Và lí do ngớ ngẩn hơn nữa là vì 2 ng đang hẹn hò?

Thật vô lí hết sức mà....

Eggsy đi vòng quanh phòng khách nhà họ và buông tiếng chửi thề mặc cho JB đang vẹo cổ nhìn theo chủ của mình.

"Eggsy" Tiếng Merlin vang lên bên tai cậu

"Cái giề" nhanh chóng bụm miệng và nhận ra mình còn đeo kính, Eggsy chỉnh lại gọng và khẽ hắng giọng "Xin lỗi! Uh... chỉ là... có chuyện gì không?"

"Thay vì đi vòng quanh khiến cả đám Kingsman đằng sau tôi quay cuồng thì sao cậu không nhận nhiệm vụ tiếp theo và xách cái mông cậu tới Island để xem lũ cỏ đó đang nghiên cứu cái gì đi"

Cậu đảo mắt "rõ"

"Và Percival sẽ đi với cậu để chắc rằng cậu sẽ không vô tình mà cố ý tạo thêm một cái lỗ trên bề mặt trái đất nữa" Merlin gằn còn cậu chỉ nhún vai. Việc cậu không may kích hoạt quả bom khiến nó thổi bay cả dãy nhà đâu phải lỗi của cậu, chỉ là cậu đâu ngờ nó có thể nổ lớn đến vậy? Dù gì thì gì nhưng cậu cũng kịp lôi cả tá con tin ra ngoài và không có tử vong gì lớn cho lắm, chỉ có một dãy nhà thôi mà, không phải lỗi của cậu mà, phải không?

\------------------------------------------------------

Nhảy, xả đạn, né, vặn người rồi lại né. Eggsy đang cực kì chật vật để xử lí đám lính trong khi đó Percival thì như đang khiêu vũ với cây dù trên tay từ đằng xa và cậu dám chắc mái tóc của anh vẫn còn bóng bẩy hoàn hảo chứ không bung xù hệt gà rù như cậu.  
Thôi kệ... thoát chết đã rồi lấy lại hình tượng sau.

\------------------------------------------------

"Cậu lấy được rồi chứ?" Percival tiến đến chỗ cậu khi anh vừa xử xong tên lính cuối cùng. 

Eggsy giơ một ống nghiệm lên và cười toe trong chiến thắng, anh gật đầu hài lòng và gọi đội dọn dẹp

Cậu vứt lại cây dù lủng một đống lỗ và nhìn về phía đồng nghiệp, cậu giật thót khi thấy vẫn còn một tên tiến sĩ trên tay lão cầm một ống tiêm với chất lỏng đỏ như máu đang lao về phía anh. Mọi từ ngữ bỗng trở nên vô nghĩa, cậu phi tới như tên bắn và đẩy anh khỏi đường của cây kim nhọn.

Ống tiêm trượt khỏi anh nhưng thay vào đó lại cắm vào hông của Eggsy. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được chất lỏng ấy, từng giọt, từng giọt đang chảy vào cậu.

Điều cuối cùng cậu nhớ là một tiếng súng vang dội và gương mặt lo lắng hiếm thấy của Percival đang dí sát vào cậu

\---------------------------------------

Eggsy khẽ hé mắt, ánh sáng làm cậu muốn mù nhưng Eggsy từ chối nhắm mắt. Cậu phải biết mình đã ở cái nơi quái quỉ này bao lâu rồi

"Ông chắc chứ" nghe như giọng Percival từ xa vọng lại

"Những con số hiện nay chưa nói lên điều gì cả, đặc vụ Percival" Merlin đáp và gõ nhẹ lên clipbroard của mình

"Nhưng tôi đã th- ah, cậu tỉnh rồi" Percival nhìn qua Eggsy khi cậu khẽ rên vì vết thương "Cậu thấy sao rồi"

"Đau hông thấy mẹ" Eggsy trả lời cụt lủn, cậu nhìn quanh "tôi đã ở đây bao lâu rồi?"

" 6 ngày rồi v-" tiếng chân vồn vã của ai đó vang bên ngoài hành lang và khi Merlin chưa kịp dứt câu, một Harrt Hart với bộ suit bị cháy xém bên vai và gương mặt dính đầy bụi xông vào, thở hổn hển và mắt nhanh chóng quét tìm cậu bé của mình.

"Thiêng thật, nhắc cái là tào tháo tới" Merlin chẹp miệng rồi kéo Percival ra ngoài

Khi căn phòng chỉ còn lại hai người, Harry cởi chiếc áo vest thảy vào thùng rác và tiến đến con quỷ đang nằm cười khúc khích trên giường bệnh. 

Ông khẽ hôn lên trán thằng ôn con rồi ngồi xuống cạnh cậu

"Em thấy sao rồi? Anh nghe Merlin nói em dính phải chất cấm từ Island?"

"Nghe như em vừa hút cần vậy" Cậu đan tay mình vào ông "cái thứ đó làm em đau hông muốn chết, bên trụ sở đã biết đó là chất gì chưa?"  
Harry lắc đầu "Không hề, trong máu của em cũng không phát hiện ra điều gì bất thường...."

"Vậy còn ống nghiệm em lấy được thì sao?"

" Bị vỡ ngay sau khi em cứu Percival"

Eggsy thở dài lo lắng, liệu thứ chết tiệt ấy sẽ phát sinh chứ? Liệu cậu sẽ không bị làm sao chứ? Liệu....

"Này" Harry cắt dòng suy nghĩ của Eggsy khi ông rướn người khẽ hôn lên má cậu "em sẽ ổn thôi, anh hứa"

"Trong cái bộ dạng đó thì anh có lôi Chúa ra thì cũng không ai tin anh đâu" Cậu đáp ngang phè, kéo cổ áo Harry và ghim môi họ vào nhau mà quên mất camera vẫn còn đang hoạt động

\---------------------------------------------

Hai ngày sau khi kiểm tra và mọi thứ vẫn bình thường, Eggsy gần như phát điên khi Merlin và Harry vẫn cứ khăng khăng bắt cậu ở lại giường bệnh lâu hơn chỉ để chắc chắn rằng mọi chuyện hoàn toàn ổn định. Chỉ khi Harry đè cậu xuống giường rồi hôn lên môi cậu, Eggsy mới chịu nằm yên nhưng mặt vẫn nhăn lại vì bất bình

Mãi cho đến ngày thứ 5, Merlin mới chịu để Harry đưa Eggsy về vì những xét nghiệm của cậu đều ổn cả.... và cũng vì thằng bé sắp phá tanh bành vì cuồng chân.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Thật tuyệt vì được về nhà" cậu cười toe toét khi bước vào trong, khom người lại bế JB lên khi cậu nhóc lon ton chạy đến bên cậu "nhớ ta lắm hả? Ta cũng nhớ mi lắm nè, yêu quá đi mất"

"Em đi tắm đi, rồi xuống ăn tối với anh" Harry hôn lên trán Eggsy khi ông bước qua cậu để vào nhà bếp và JB nhảy xuống chạy bay vào bếp chờ sẵn

"Ah ah" Eggsy tóm lấy cà vạt của Harry và kéo ông vào một nụ hôn sâu "sao anh không cùng em lên đó? Bữa tối có thể để sau mà"

"Nhưng mà-" 

"Làm ơn chiều người bệnh chút đi" cậu rút cà vạt của Harry và quàng nó qua cổ ông, kéo về phía cầu thang

\----------------------------------------------------

"Em biết hậu quả khi bỏ bữa tối rồi chứ" Harry thì thầm vào tai cậu khi cả hai đều yên vị dưới lớp chăn bông mềm và thở hổn hển vì thỏa mãn

"Chỉ vì người ta nhớ anh quá thôi mà" cậu ôm lấy eo Harry và cắn yêu lên vai ông "cũng thật may nhờ có tai nạn đó mà em được gặp anh sớm" Eggsy cười khúc khích rồi nhấn người sâu hơn vào vòng tay của Harry

"Em thực sự thấy ổn đấy chứ"

"dĩ nhiên rồi, lão già. Đừng có lo quá" 

"Anh lo vừa đủ"

Eggsy cười toe toét, ôm chặt lấy Harry và ngáp

"Anh biết gì không" bằng một giọng ngái ngủ, cậu nói "hình như ta quên cho JB ăn thì phải"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ôi chết tiệt" Eggsy văng ra câu chửi thề rồi rúc vào chỗ nấp của Harry.  
Sau khi nằng nặc đòi nhận nhiệm vụ với ông, tưởng cậu sẽ hoàn thành xuất sắc ai dè lại rơi vào tình huống nực cười thế này

"Em không sao chứ, nhìn em xanh quá đấy" Harry hỏi khi thấy Eggsy cứ bụm miệng, nhìn cậu như muốn nôn đến nơi

"Em ổn, em - họe" Eggsy phẩy tay nhưng sau đó cơ thể phản lại cậu "Chết tiệt thật, sao lại ốm đúng lúc vậy chứ" cậu lầm bẩm, chùi vô ống tay áo

"Em ở đây chờ anh chút được chứ? Sẽ xong ngay thôi" ông nhìn cậu lo lắng, lắp ống gây mê vô nòng súng và lên đạn

"Lần này em nhường anh thôi đó nh-" và thêm một lần nữa Eggsy gập người xổ ra một đống bầy nhầy

Harry hôn lên tóc cậu rồi lướt trên bãi chiến trường, còn cậu thì vẫn ngồi bẹp một góc vì nôn mửa

\---------------------------------------------------

"Em có chắc em không muốn đi kiểm tra chứ? Anh th-"

"Em ổn rồi mà, đừng lo" Eggsy phẩy tay "vả lại em cũng phát ngán với cái mùi sát trùng ở bệnh viện tại trụ sở rồi. Chỉ vài ngày nữa thôi, em sẽ lại quay lại hành anh, lúc đó anh đừng hòng trốn"

Harry thở dài rồi ôm cậu vào lòng, hôn lên những nơi mà ông có thể và để Eggsy cuộn tròn người trong lòng ông xem TV

\-------------------------------------------------

Những đợt nôn mửa xảy ra nhiều và thường xuyên hơn, nhất là vào lúc họ vừa ăn xong. Eggsy gần đây cũng khó tánh hơn trong mọi vấn đề, như là chiếc ghế phải đặt ở đúng viên gạch này, chiếc gối phải ở đúng ô đệm sofa nọ. Lần đi mua sắm gần đây nhất Harry cũng để Eggsy chọn đồ vì cậu cứ khăng khăng đòi mua nhưng loại kẹo hay đồ ăn có vị chua, nếu không đồng ý thì cậu sẽ dỗi ra mặt và tối đó sẽ cuộn chăn thành một cục trên giường mà không cho Harry đụng vào người...

Chắc chắn có điều gì không đúng đang xảy ra - Harry nghĩ 

Vài ngày sau đó ông quyết tâm tìm cho ra bằng được nguyên nhân của sự thay đổi này

Harry đã đề nghị Merlin để ông và Eggsy có một kì nghỉ ngắn và sắp xếp lịch thật tỉ mỉ chi tiết cho cả hai. Ban đầu Merlin chỉ nhướn mày nhưng sau rồi cũng gật đầu đồng ý vì hiếm khi Harry mở mồm xin nghỉ. Và vì lí do ngớ ngẩn thoáng qua đầu mà Harry nhờ đến sự giúp đỡ của Roxy trong sự kinh ngạc của cô.

Roxy đến nhà họ vào tối muộn hôm đó

"Rox, bạn tôi" Eggsy cười toe toét và ôm cô và lòng, điều đó khiến cả Harry lẫn Roxy đều sốc

"Ơ, uh... xin lỗi vì đã làm phiền lúc muộn thế này nhưn -" Roxy hắng giọng nhưng chưa hết câu, thằng quỷ đã lôi tọt cô vào nhà

Khi cả ba đều đã yên vị trong phòng khách của Harry, Eggsy bắt đầu liến thoắng đủ mọi việc trên trời dưới biển, đến mức trà Harry pha để trước mặt họ đã nguội ngắt từ lúc nào. Roxy nhìn qua Harry và ông chỉ khẽ nhún vai kiểu "đó, tui phải chịu cái của nợ này suốt hai tuần liên tiếp rồi đó"

" Eggsy này" cô đột ngột cắt ngang "cậu có phiền không nếu ngày mai đi với tui tới chỗ này một lát"

Eggsy gật đầu ngay tắp lự, điều hiếm thấy khi cậu đang ở nhà, với Harry

Và rồi cái mồm của Eggsy lại quay trở lại hoạt động sau vài giây im ắng  
\---------------------------------------------------------

"Cô nghĩ sao về chuyện này, Lanc - Roxy?" Harry hỏi khi tiễn Roxy tới cửa. Roxy chỉ nhìn Harry mà cười

"Tôi cũng không dám chắc, nhưng chuyện này có vẻ thú vị đấy"

Harry nhướn mày nhìn theo bóng dáng cô gái khuất dần trong màn đêm.

Harry rửa những tách trà và đặt chúng nhẹ nhàng lên trạn, không quên thơm JB một cái trước khi về phòng ngủ của cả hai. 

Ngắm nhìn Eggsy ngủ thật yên bình, Harry mỉm cười rồi ôm lấy cậu, khẽ thì thầm lời yêu rồi mơ màng rơi vào giấc ngủ

\----------------------------------------------------

Tiếng còi xe làm Harry bật dậy

Ông tìm kiếm Eggsy trong vô thức và nhận ra nơi cậu nằm đã lạnh từ lúc nào

Lao ra khỏi phòng ngủ mà chẳng cần đi dép, Harry phi xuống ga ra chỉ để thấy cậu bé của ông đang ngồi trong xe và bấm còi inh ỏi vào lúc 6 giờ sáng

"Nếu em còn làm vậy, hàng xóm sẽ sang quở trách chúng ta vì đã phá giấc mơ của họ đấy" Harry nói thật nhẹ nhàng

"Em chẳng biết nữa" Eggsy bỗng nói sau khi bấm một hồi còi dài "bỗng dưng em muốn làm vậy...." 

"Vậy sao ta không vào nhà và để anh phục vụ em một bữa sáng ngon lành với ít sữa tươi?" Ông cúi người hôn lên má cậu và Eggsy gật đầu

"Bế em đi" Eggsy ngước nhìn Harry và với tay về phía ông. Thật sự thì Harry chẳng bao giờ từ chối được đôi mắt cún đó, nên ông khom người lần nữa và ôm cục thịt nhỏ của mình vào nhà

Mọi thứ mới chỉ là bắt đầu thôi

\----------------------------------------------------

Thật nực cười làm sao khi kì nghỉ của họ lại bốc hơi, lần nữa

Chỉ vì một quả bom ngầm nào đó đang được chuyển vào trung tâm London nên Eggsy phải nhận nhiệm vụ

Đúng thật là chết tiệt mà

\--------------------------------------

"Nhẹ nhàng thôi" Lancelot nói khẽ rồi kéo tay Eggsy "tránh bị phát hiện vẫn là tốt nhất"

"Bọn chúng ờ ngay trước mặt kìa, nếu ta không phá nhanh mà để quả bom được đặt vào đúng chỗ thì hậu quả không lường được đâu" cậu gần như đã hét lên

"Bình tĩnh đi, thật chẳng giống cậu chút nào" Lancelot lườm

"Nó có thể giết hàng ngàn người đấy, Roxy, chết tiệt" Cậu hét lên trước khi nhận ra và dĩ nhiên đánh động đám lính đang chật vật với quả bom

"Đậu má, có chuột" bên địch hét lên và có đứa ngu ngốc nào lại có thể xả súng khi đang vận chuyển bom vậy chứ

"Cứ thế này chết cả lũ mất, thằng ngu" dĩ nhiên vẫn là bên địch hét lên, đứa khác giật lấy súng của kẻ đang bắn và đánh vô đầu hắn "đi kiểm tra cái coi"

"Bộ mày điếc hay sao mà không nghe thấy thằng ôn con kia nó h-" tên vừa xả súng chỉ về phía họ và im bặt khi thấy bóng Eggsy ở phía cuối đường hầm

"Đậu xanh, nó đấy, giết nó đi còn đứng đấy làm cái gì?" 

"Mày cướp súng tao rồi mà, bảo tao lấy gì mà bắn"

"Mày quăng đi đâu rồi?"

"Đi tìm đi, đứng đó mà cãi nữa hả?" 

Eggsy lao tới và bật lưỡi dao ở lưỡi giày lên khi lia liên tiếp vào 6 tên lính vẫn còn đang đứng cãi nhau

"Vụ này nhẹ hơn tớ tưởng" Roxy - mặt vẫn không tin được tiến tới chỗ Eggsy trong lúc cậu gọi đội xử lí bom

"Ờ... mà cậu có thấy mặt đất đang quay không"

"Gì c- EGGSY" Roxy thét lên khi thấy đồng nghiệp bỗng dưng ngã xuống đất

\-------------------------------------------

Cả Roxy lẫn Merlin đều tái xanh khi nhìn vào bản báo cáo xét nghiệm của cậu

Điều này.... điều này thật sự... không tin nổi mà....

Percival đến ngay sau đó để nhập hội và anh thực sự không tin nổi vào mắt mình nữa

"Có ai đó nói tôi đang mơ đi" Gawain nhìn quanh và Lamorak tát vô mặt ông một cái nổ đóm mắt

"Nhưng chuyện này là không thể được mà...." Percival nói, vẫn không thể tin được mặc dù tay vẫn đang cầm bản xét nghiệm.

"Điều quan trọng là ta nên tìm hiểu nguyên nhân dẫn đến chuyện này đã" Merlin gõ lên clipboard của mình và không khí trở nên im lặng nhưng những cái liếc mắt đầy ẩn ý vẫn được đưa qua lại giữa các đặc vụ Kingsman

\-------------------------------------------

"Cậu bé của tôi đâu?" Harry mở banh của xông vào, thở hồng hộc như ông vừa chạy maraton về

Cả đám Kingsman dồn tất ánh mắt về phía Harry rồi liếc mắt nhìn nhau cười

"Gì? thái độ đó là sao? Eggsy đâu?" Ông nổi quạu rồi dạt đám Kingsman để tiến đến giường bệnh, nơi Eggsy đang ngủ ngon lành

"Em ấy không sao chứ?" Harry nhìn Merlin và người bạn của ông thở dài

"Thằng bé ổn... nhưng..."

"Nhưng?" Harry cau mày và nhận bản báo cáo xét nghiệm từ Bedivere.

Cả đám nén cười khi thấy Galahad cũ của họ đứng như trời trồng, tay cứng đơ cầm bản xét nghiệm

"Như cậu đã thấy đấy, thằng bé ổn, và cả bào thai trong bụng nó cũng ổn"


	2. Kết thúc

Harry ngồi đó và cố lấy lại nhịp thở

Đầu ông lúc này chẳng khác gì một mớ dây dợ loằng ngoằng đan vào nhau. Chuyện này sao có thể? Khi chấp nhận sự thật rằng ông không thể sống mà thiếu Eggsy, Harry cũng chấp nhận chuyện họ sẽ không có con, hoặc có con nuôi, nếu cậu muốn... Nhưng giờ thật bất ngờ và có chút nực cười làm sao khi Eggsy - tình yêu vĩ đại nhất của Harry lại mang trong mình giọt máu của ông...

Cảm giác thật tuyệt nhưng đan xen vào đó là một nỗi sợ hãi vô hình

Vì ông biết công việc của mình nguy hiểm đến nhường nào, ông đã từng bị bắn qua đầu và cứ nghĩ mình đã chết cho tới khi thức dậy tại một bệnh viện ở ngoại ô và từng chút một hồi phục....

Và hơn hết, ông lo cho Eggsy, chuyện mang thai đối với phụ nữ sẽ là chuyện bình thường nhưng đây lại là một việc hoàn toàn khác... Lỡ như có chuyện không may xảy ra với Eggsy thì sao? Lỡ như thằng bé không chịu được thì sao? Lỡ như.....

Gạt phắt những suy nghĩ tiêu cực, Harry Hart trấn tĩnh lại mình rồi bước vào phòng bệnh, lần nữa

\-----------------------------------------------------

Lancelot đang ở trong phòng, cô đang kiểm tra lại những số liệu và chốc chốc lại nhìn xuống Eggsy.

"Em ấy sao rồi?" Đó là tất cả những gì Harry có thể nói

"Như Merlin đã nói, mọi thứ đều ổn." Cô mỉm cười với ông

Và lại im lặng, ngoại trừ những tiếng bíp nhỏ phát ra từ cỗ máy đo nhịp tim đang chạy

Roxy cũng hoàn thành xong việc kiểm tra, cô nhìn Harry và đặt tay lên vai ông

"Cậu ấy không sao hết, vậy nên ông đừng có quá lo lắng"

Harry chỉ khẽ gật đầu và trước khi ra khỏi phòng, Roxy còn dúi vào tay ông một mẩu giấy

Không, chính xác là một tấm ảnh đen trắng và ông nhận ra ngay đây là hình siêu âm của Eggsy

Một chấm đen giữa những vòng trắng

Harry nhìn như thôi miên vào nó, cảm giác ấm áp chạy dọc sống lưng và ông nắm lấy tay Eggsy

"Anh yêu em nhiều lắm, nhóc ạ"

\---------------------------------------------------------

Mãi tới chiều ngày hôm sau, Eggsy mới tỉnh dậy

"Ah, Harry" cậu cười toe khi thấy người yêu ở cửa phòng bệnh. Trông Eggsy có vẻ xanh xao hơn, trên tay cậu cầm một ly sữa ấm và trên chiếc chăn trắng còn rải rác ít vỏ kẹo."Anh đã gặp Merlin chưa? Từ lúc em tỉnh tới giờ vẫn chưa thấy ổng đến mắng em một trận" cậu nhấp một ít sữa "và em còn chẳng biết vì sao em ngất nữa, kì lạ thật"

Harry chỉ biết tiến đến bên cạnh, nắm lấy tay Eggsy và đột nhiên nước mắt trào ra từ khóe mắt ông khiến Eggsy bối rối mà đặt vội ly sữa lên bàn và lau đi những giọt nước mắt lăn dài trên má ông

"Hey... anh sao thế, tự dưng lại khóc vậy, đừng khóc mà, có em ở đây rồi"

Harry chẳng nói gì, ôm chầm lấy Eggsy và hôn cậu thắm thiết. Điều này càng làm Eggsy khó hiểu mà đấm thùm thụp vào lưng ông

"Anh yêu em, anh yêu em nhiều lắm, cậu bé của anh"

"Anh có định nói cho em nghe có chuyện gì không đây" Eggsy nhất quyết đẩy ông ra,khoanh tay trước mặt và làm mặt giận và rồi như hiểu ra chuyện gì, gương mặt cậu thất thần  
"Có phải vừa có chuyện gì xấu xảy ra đúng không? Hay vì em có vấn đề nguy cấp? Phải do sức khỏe em đang xấu đi? Trời ơi... em sẽ chết hả?"

Harry mỉm cười, ông ngồi xuống ôm cậu vào lòng, khẽ vùi vào tóc cậu và thì thầm

"Em có thai rồi"

Hàm dưới của Eggsy rớt cái "kịch"

\----------------------------------------------------------

Thật khó để chấp nhận được, Eggsy gần như tá hỏa khi nhận đc tin từ Harry và ông phải ôm ghì lấy cậu cho đến khi con quỷ con bình tĩnh trở lại

"Có thai!? Em á?! Sao có thể.... em là... là... trời ơi, sao có thể được" Eggsy thốt lên và dù có rối ren đến mức nào, cậu cũng biết điều mà ngồi im trong vòng tay Harry nhưng cơ miệng thì hoàn toàn đối lập với cơ thể

"Anh không đùa vào việc như thế này, cậu bé đáng yêu của anh" Harry nói nghiêm túc, vẫn còn ghì chặt lấy cậu

"Hm, well, yeah... nếu anh cứ ôm em như vậy thì chắc em tắc thở mà chết mất chứ không còn ở đây mà chờ xem kết quả cuối cùng là gì đâu" Eggsy cười cười, rướn người lên hôn quai hàm của Harry và ông nới lỏng tay

"Oh, anh xin lỗi..." Đôi mắt nâu nhìn xuống cậu đầy trìu mến "em nghĩ sao về.., em biết đấy, việc này?"

"Ưm, em không biết... chuyện này thật quá sức tưởng tượng mà.... lỡ như đây là một khối u thì sao? Hay chỉ là một lỗi kĩ thuật nào đó... hay-"

"Là một bào thai hoàn toàn khỏe mạnh, Eggsy" Merlin bước vào và tiến tới kiếm tra mấy cái ống "cậu có còn nhớ vụ Island chứ?"

Eggsy gật đầu và miệng cậu bỗng khô lại "như cậu thấy đấy, thứ đó có thể làm thay đổi bộ gen, hooc môn và giảm mạnh mức độ kiềm chế ở đối tượng. Chúng ta vẫn không biết mục đích cho thứ này, nhưng... ờm... theo khía cạnh nào đó thì nó cũng mang lại kết quả đấy chứ" Merlin quay đi giấu nụ cười khi thấy mặt Eggsy thuỗn ra

"V... vậy là.... cái thứ này..." Eggsy lắp bắp, hết nhìn Merlin rồi lại quay sang Harry và chỉ vào bụng mình

"Là con của chúng ta" Harry hôn lên vành tai cậu và chẳng hiểu sao, cậu lại ngất lần nữa

\--------------------------------------------------------

Bằng cách nào đó mà Eggsy đang ngồi cạnh mẹ cậu và khóc om sòm kể cho bà nghe những việc mà cậu đang trải qua. Michelle cũng không hiểu gì lắm, chỉ ôm cậu con trai vào lòng, nói những câu an ủi đến bà cũng còn chẳng biết mình đã nói gì với cậu nữa.

\-------------------------------------

"Em ấy... sẽ không sao chứ?" Harry lo lắng nhìn Eggsy khi cậu đang say ngủ trên giường cùng Daisy

"Chỉ là chút lo lắng ban đầu thôi, lúc mang thai Eggsy tôi cũng đã từng như vậy..." Harry thở ra nhẹ nhõm và nhận ra cái nhìn từ Michelle "nhưng chính xác chuyện là thế nào?"  
Harry thở dài rồi thuật lại mọi chuyện cho bà nghe. Từ việc cậu trở thành Kingsman như thế nào, cách cậu cứu thế giới ra sao và cái tai nạn ngoài ý muốn trong nhiệm vụ gần đây nhất.

Và dĩ nhiên, ông cũng bị tra khảo về cuộc sống riêng tư phía sau cánh cửa nhà Harry vì Michelle - với tư cách là một người mẹ, bà cần phải biết được người đàn ông này có thể mang tới hạnh phúc cho con trai mình hay không. Nói thật thì bà vẫn không quên được lần đầu tiên Harry bước qua cánh cửa đó và nói rằng chồng bà sẽ không thể ở bên bà và Eggsy được nữa

"Eggsy đã từng nói về ông" Michelle bỗng dưng nói "thằng bé nói nó tin ông bằng cả cuộc đời nó."

Bất giác Harry mỉm cười và nhìn về phía cậu "Tôi cũng tin em ấy nhiều như em ấy tin tôi"

"Eggsy là một thằng bé thông minh, tôi tin nó sẽ có lựa chọn đúng cho cuộc đời mình" bà nhìn Harry và ông chỉ có thể gật đầu. Họ khép cánh cửa gỗ lại và để cho anh em họ say giấc nồng

\----------------------------------------

Harry quay lại nhà Michelle để đón Eggsy vào sáng hôm ấy.

Eggsy vẫn chưa 'bình minh' và ông biết điều đó vì cậu bé của ông chẳng phải là con người của buổi sáng cho lắm

"Em còn định nướng đến bao giờ nữa? Daisy cũng dậy rồi kìa" Harry thầm thì và hôn lên trán cậu khiến Eggsy mỉm cười, vòng tay và ôm lấy Harry

"Cho em thêm 5 phút nữa thôi"

"Bữa sáng đã sẵn sàng rồi, cậu bé. Nếu em không dậy thì cô nhóc sẽ cười em đấy"

"Hôm qua mẹ em không cạo đầu anh đó chứ" Eggsy cười và dụi vào tóc ông "em chắc bà cũng tổng sỉ vả anh một trận rồi đúng không?"

Harry cười và hôn lên môi cậu "nếu không mang được em xuống nhà, chắc mẹ em sẽ làm vậy thật đấy"

\-----------------------------------------------------

Cả chiều hôm đó họ chỉ ở nhà và lướt web bán đồ trẻ sơ sinh

Eggsy - vẫn như mọi khi, cuộn tròn người trong lòng Harry và chốc chốc ông ngó xuống xem cậu đã chọn những gì

Họ cũng cãi nhau về việc sơn tường màu gì cho phòng đứa bé vì Harry nghĩ màu xanh dương luôn hợp với một đứa trẻ còn Eggsy cứ khăng khăng màu vàng vì nếu đứa bé là con gái, ai lại sơn màu xanh? Và dĩ nhiên ý kiến của Harry cũng ngược lại.

Hết vụ sơn tường rồi đến đồ chơi, nôi nằm, .... xem ra Harry khó mà lấy được một ngày yên ổn.

\-------------------------------------------------

Ngày họp quan trọng cũng đã tới

Harry phải dậy từ sớm, rất sớm để chuẩn bị mọi thứ cho cậu bé của mình. Ông phải chắc Eggsy ở nhà mà không thiếu bất kì thứ gì mặc cho tối qua cậu còn khóc lóc đòi đi đến tiệm may rồi ngủ luôn trong vòng tay mình

8 giờ sáng

Phiên họp bắt đầu ngay sau khi các đặc vụ khác có mặt, và Harry - cựu Galahad phải ngồi vào chiếc ghế trống của Eggsy rồi Merlin bắt đầu nói

Nửa tiếng trôi qua

Harry khó mà ngồi yên trên ghế được, tâm trí ông không ngừng nghĩ về cậu bé của mình. Liệu Eggsy đã dậy chưa? Liệu cậu đã ăn sáng hay chưa? Cậu có phát khóc khi không thấy ông ở nhà hay không? Liệu cậu dám không nghe lời mình mà phi xe đến đây chứ?....

Liệu cậu có thể sống được nếu phải ở một mình mà không có ông chứ?

Và điều đó lóe lên đầu ông một quyết định mà Harry nghĩ lẽ ra mình nên làm từ lâu rồi

Harry giật thót khi Bedivere huých chân ông dưới bàn, ông ngước lên nhìn và nhận ra cả đám đang nhìn mình, có người còn nhếch môi cười ẩn ý

"Vậy ngài nghĩ sao, Galahad?" Merlin hỏi, có vẻ như ông biết thừa những suy nghĩ của Harry lúc này

Harry nhận ra mình đã xao nhãng từ đầu tới giờ, ông hắng giọng "xin thứ lỗi, tôi hơi mất tập chung, liệu ngài có thể nói lại được chứ?"

"Chuyện một đường dây buôn người vừa xuất cảnh vào sáng nay" Lancelot nhướn một bên mày nhìn ông và qua góc mắt, Harry chắc chắn rằng mình vừa thấy Tristan bụm miệng cười

11giờ, phiên họp kết thúc và may mắn làm sao khi Percival nhận nhiệm vụ lần này thay vì Eggsy của ông.

"Làm gì mà vội thế, êy, Harry" Gareth chồm tới và chộp lấy Harry ngay khi ông vừa định rời đi "Hội này tính đi ăn, cậu có đi không?"

"Lâu rồi chiến hữu ta chưa làm gì với nhau rồi" Lamorak cười rồi ném tay qua bên vai còn lại của Harry, tiện tay huých lên người Kay

"Nhiệm vụ Percival đã nhận rồi là gì, hiếm lắm mới có dịp cả bọn rảnh như vầy"

"Thế ra mấy anh toàn tẩy chay tôi hả" Percival khoanh tay lại và cau mày

"Ấy, đâu có" Gawain bá cổ anh "tụi này đang chờ cậu ra rồi cùng đi nè"

Cả đám cứ xôn xao mặc cho Harry khốn khổ bị kẹp giữa Gareth và Lamorak.

"Này, hôm nay tôi không có rảnh đâu" cuối cùng thì ông cũng vùng ra khỏi kìm kẹp của hai người bạn

"Gì thế? mọi hôm đều là cậu lôi tụi này đi cơ mà"

"Đấy là chuyện 5 năm về trước rồi"

"Tha cho người ta đi mấy nội, người ta sắp làm cha rồi kìa" Kay huých vô người Harry

"Chẹp, cậu nên kín đáo một chút chứ, toàn lũ có tuổi với nhau rồi" đám Kingsman cười rộ lên khi mặt Harry chuyển đỏ

Và rồi sau đó là hàng loạt câu hỏi đổ lên đầu Harry về Eggsy, về chuyện thằng bé ra sao, ăn uống ngủ nghỉ thế nào, vân vân và vân vân. 

Mãi cho đến khi Merlin phi ra từ phòng họp và trừng mắt nhìn thì cả đám mới tha cho Harry nhưng không quên vỗ vai ông bạn của mình với những nụ cười mà Harry, thề có chúa, nếu có trong tay cây kéo ông sẽ xẻo chúng đi.

Quay lại gật đầu cảm ơn Merlin, Harry bước ra khỏi tiệm may và biến mất vào dòng người trên phố

12 giờ ông mới về đến nhà

"Eggsy, anh về r-" Harry vừa mở cửa ra và vội ngồi thụp xuống vì có gì đó vừa bay qua đầu mình

"Harry Hart, tên khốn nạn. Sao anh không đi luôn đi" Eggsy - trên tay đang cầm một đống giấy và vo chúng lại ném Harry. Ông cũng chú ý tới JB, từ đầu đến cuối bọc trong giấy và lon ton tới chỗ hai người

"Anh xin lỗi mà" Harry đặt vội cây dù xuống và tiến tới bên Eggsy mặc cho cậu giãy dụa khi ông bế cậu lên và chật vật tiến đến sofa "hôm nay phiên họp có chút vấn đề nên anh bị trễ giờ" ông hôn cậu khi đã yên vị, Harry chờ Eggsy hạ hỏa từng chút, từng chút một

"Ở nhà một mình em chán muốn chết à" cậu mếu máo rồi nhéo tay ông

"Em đã ăn gì chưa?" Eggsy lắc đầu "vậy đợi anh-"

"Ứ chịu" Eggsy lại giãy lên "anh đã đi cả ngày rồi, giờ lại định đi tiếp hả"

"Nhưng em à, nhà bếp cách đây chỉ vài bước chân thôi" 

Và rồi cậu khóc trong sự khó hiểu của Harry và cả hai quyết định gọi Pizza cho bữa trưa

\---------------------------------------------------

Harry dành cả chiều hôm đó, và hôm sau, hôm sau nữa ở nhà chỉ để nghe Eggsy cằn nhằn về... mọi thứ

Đôi lúc JB sẽ chạy đến và cào nhẹ chân ông rồi nhìn bằng ánh mắt cảm thông hoặc sẽ tìm chỗ trốn để đợi đến bữa tối

Ông cũng tìm kiếm trên mạng về việc mang thai và thú thực rằng ông khá hứng thú với nó, nhất là khoản ăn uống kì cục của mấy bà bầu và cũng hơi lạnh người khi đọc những dòng bình luận của mấy ông chồng khi phải chịu lúc bà xã lên cơn. Nhưng Eggsy sẽ khác mà, phải không?

Buổi tối đến thật chậm chạp, Harry vừa hoàn thành xong mớ giấy tờ rồi nhanh chóng xuống bếp trong khi Eggsy đang ngồi cười với bộ phim 22 Jump Street và ngấu nghiến đống bánh ngọt.

Khi mọi thứ cuối cùng cũng xong, Harry tiến tới bên cậu và tự nhủ hình như mình còn quên thứ gì đó khá quan trọng nhưng dòng suy nghĩ bỗng dưng bị cắt ngang bởi tiếng cười của Eggsy

"Hôm nay anh không nghĩ mình sẽ để em bỏ bữa đâu" Eggsy nhìn lên, cười toe toét. Cậu tắt TV rồi chạy qua ôm lấy Harry, dụi khẽ vào ngực ông và khỏi cần nói cũng biết, thằng quỷ con muốn được bế.

Chỉ với 1 tuần mà cân nặng Eggsy thay đổi rõ rệt. Harry nghĩ mình nên giảm số bánh kẹo vào tuần tới mà thay vào đó là những món có nhiều canxi hơn, vì cột sống của ông bắt đầu kêu gào thảm thiết rồi đây.

Ham muốn của cậu cũng tăng và điều đó làm Harry mệt lử nhưng nếu không đáp ứng đầy đủ cho cậu, Eggsy sẽ dỗi nguyên ngày hôm sau và sẽ có lúc cậu sẽ đá ông ra ngoài sofa ngủ

\------------------------------------------

"Chỉ là một nhiệm vụ thôi" Eggsy nài nỉ, cậu đã mặc suit và tóc tai gọn gàng để sẵn sàng đi đâ mông những tên phản vũ trụ rồi

"Không, Eggsy" Harry kiên quyết nói, đứng chắn trước cậu và cánh cửa

"Nhưng cả tuần nay em đã không vận động rồi. Anh nhìn nè, bộ suit cũng đã bắt đầu chật và vài bộ em còn không ních nổi nữa rồi. Nếu cứ thế này vài ngày nữa em sẽ lăn nhanh hơn đi cho mà coi"

"Còn hơn là để em ra đó và làm những việc nguy hiểm" Harry, một tay giữ nắm cửa, một chân gạt lấy cây dù trong khi Eggsy định rướn người tấn công

Lẽ ra sẽ có một trận đấu hay ho nếu như Eggsy không bụm miệng và chạy thẳng vào toilet để ói.

"Em thật vô dụng mà" cậu mếu máo ngồi thụp xuống sàn và đôi mắt bắt đầu mọng nước.

"Được rồi, được rồi mà" Harry ôm lấy cậu bé của mình, khẽ vỗ lưng cậu và dịu giọng

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Nhìn ông thảm quá đấy, bạn tôi" Merlin chào ông bằng cái nhướn mày quen thuộc khi thấy bạn mình ngồi vào bàn với quầng thâm ở mắt và Merlin chắc chắn đã thấy một vài vết bầm

"Chỉ là có quá nhiều việc phải làm thôi" Harry đáp và che miệng ngáp "Chuyện bên Rome thế nào rồi?"

"Tình hình khá ổn, cho tới lúc này" Merlin bấm vào clipboard của mình và một hoạt ảnh xuất hiện, cùng lúc đó Roxy bước vào.

Harry đã suýt ngủ gục khi họ đang bàn luận về vấn đề ở Rome. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Kingsman để cho hai Galahad của họ nghỉ, kèm theo đó là một mớ giấy tờ đồ sộ mà Merlin 'thân ái' tặng riêng Harry vì Eggsy chưa hoàn thành xong công việc của cậu và nhờ đó Harry đã dành hai ngày đầu tiên của ngày nghỉ chỉ để vùi đầu vào mớ giấy, nơi ông đi xa nhất tính từ ngày nghỉ cho tới giờ, có thể nói là hiên nhà để... đổ rác

"Anh tính dành kì nghỉ tại gia này chỉ để làm việc thôi à" Eggsy tiến tới và massage vai cho Harry

"Chỉ một chút thôi" ông thả lỏng người và Eggsy cúi xuống hôn ông

"Anh đi tắm đi" môi cậu lướt trên môi Harry "bữa tối hôm nay em sẽ lo"

Nếu không có chiếc ghế làm điểm đỡ thì mặt ông đã mài lên sàn nhà rồi. Eggsy? Bữa tối ư? Chúa giúp ông....

"A-anh không nghĩ em nên làm bất kì việc gì lúc này đâu Eggsy" Harry đứng dậy định cướp bếp trước khi con quỷ đó có thể thò ngón chân vào nhưng Eggsy đã ôm lấy eo ông

"Coi nào, chỉ một đêm thôi" cậu cười tươi và đẩy ông về phía cầu thang

Thôi thì chịu một đêm và một tuần táo bón cũng được - Harry đau đớn tự nhủ

\---------------------------------------

Eggsy đã để sẵn quần áo cho Harry trước cửa nhà tắm. Một bộ vest và ông khẽ nhướn mày trước lựa chọn của cậu, liệu đây có phải là trấn động tâm lý khi mang thai không?

Harry tiến từng bước tới phòng ăn và ông cực kì mong cái hành lang này dài bất tận

Thực sự là ông bắt đầu toát mồ hôi hột rồi đây

Nhưng rồi tiếng nhạc du dương lấp đầy trong không khí tĩnh mịch(của ngày xưa, có thể nói thế) khiến Harry chú ý tới ánh sáng trầm hắt ra khỏi khe cửa nơi phòng ăn.

Nắm lấy nắm cửa và nó xoay tròn trong tay ông

Harry chết đứ đừ vì cảnh trước mắt

Hoàn toàn ngạc nhiên

Bàn ăn được trải khăn trải trắng mềm, bên trên ánh nến khẽ lấp lánh qua hai chiếc ly chứa vang đỏ và ánh đèn trầm khẽ đung đưa khiến không gian xung quanh Harry trở nên thật kì ảo. Ông nhìn lên và thấy Eggsy trong bộ vest lịch sự đang đứng cạnh chiếc radio chọn nhạc.

Như cảm giác được, cậu quay lại và nở 1 nụ cười ma mị nhìn Harry (em nó thì cười max ngâu chứ ma mị cái gì TuT viết để an ủi bản thân thôi TuT) "đừng có đứng đó nhìn em nữa, sao anh không ngồi xuống và tận hưởng chút vang đỏ trong khi đợi em mang đồ ăn ra?" Cậu tiến đến bên Harry, phủi đi thứ bụi vô hình trên áo của ông và khẽ thầm thì

"Anh đang tự hỏi còn thứ gì ngon hơn em lúc này nữa" ông vòng tay ôm eo Eggsy và trượt tay xuống thấp hơn

"Ah ah" cậu khẽ đẩy Harry ra và nháy mắt "hãy để phần hay nhất cuối cùng, giờ ngồi xuống đi. Đợi em chút" Eggsy làm dáng khiến Harry mỉm cười nhìn theo cậu bước vào bếp và trở ra ngay sau đó với hai đĩa bít tết trên tay. Harry cố nặn ra một nụ cười với Eggsy khi cậu quay lại và để cậu cắt thịt cho mình

"Em biết tay nghề em... nói thẳng ra là kém... nhưng hi vọng anh thích"

Vì chúa, tay nghề Eggsy cũng không đến nỗi như lần đầu cậu nấu cho cả hai

"Em đã học nấu ăn trong lúc anh đi vắng" Eggsy nháy mắt với ông "Không quá tệ, phải không?"

À, hóa ra những lần suýt cháy nhà cũng vì lí do này

Ngay khi họ kết thúc, Eggsy tiến tới chỗ ông và trưng ra nụ cười mà cậu vẫn thường cho là tán tỉnh rồi kéo ông vào một điệu nhảy chậm. Harry mỉm cười ôm lấy eo cậu và kéo cậu bé của mình sát vào ông. Cả hai để điệu nhạc dẫn lối và cảm nhận hơi ấm từ đối phương và nếu có thể, Harry chỉ ước giây phút này là mãi mãi.

"Em yêu anh, Harry" ông nhìn xuống đôi mắt xanh đang long lanh trong ánh nến và mỉm cười, khẽ cúi đầu và đặt lên môi cậu một nụ hôn "Em bằng lòng lấy anh chứ?"  
Eggsy đứng khựng lại và nhìn Harry như thể ông vừa rớt từ sao Hỏa xuống "Anh... anh vừa..." 

Eggsy nhìn người đàn ông lớn tuổi hơn xoay người và tiến đến ngăn tủ nhỏ phía bên trái cửa và ngay sau đó quay lại với một hộp nhung trên tay. Harry Hart quỳ xuống trước mặt cậu, mở chiếc hộp nhỏ và chiếc nhẫn khẽ lóe lên khi ánh sáng chạm vào. Ông nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt xanh vẫn còn đang bàng hoàng ấy

"Gary Eggsy Unwin, em sẽ lấy anh chứ?"

Sau một giây im lặng mà cứ như cả thế kỉ, cậu chẳng nói được lời nào, chỉ biết bụm miệng lại và gật đầu lia lịa, những giọt nước mắt hạnh phúc nóng hổi nơi khóe mắt cậu lăn dài trên má và Eggsy ôm lấy Harry rồi họ rơi vào một nụ hôn sâu

"Có, có, em đồng ý, Harry" cuối cùng cậu cũng nói và để Harry trượt chiếc nhẫn vào ngón áp út của mình. Họ hôn nhau lần nữa rồi lần nữa, cánh cửa phòng ngủ của họ bị đạp bay không thương tiếc và họ kết thúc tối đó trong sự đền bù mà Harry xứng đáng có được trong hai tuần chịu khổ

Từ giờ họ sẽ đặt dấu chấm cho hai từ 'HẸN HÒ' để có thể tiến tới cuộc sống hôn nhân

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cảm giác như hành chưa có đủ .-.


	3. Khởi đầu mới

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felt like I knew that I’d always love you  
> From the moment I heard your name  
> Everything was perfect  
> I knew this love is worth it  
> Our own micracle in the makin’  
> ‘Til the world stops turning  
> I’ll still be here waiting  
> And waiting to make that vow that  
> I’ll be by your side, 'til the day I die  
> I’ll be waiting ‘til hear you say "I Do"  
> Something old, something new  
> Something borrowed, something blue  
> I’ll be waiting ‘til I hear you say "I Do"  
> _ I Do - 911_

"Chỉ một chút cũng không được ư?" Harry nhìn đầy hi vọng vào Roxy và cô chỉ nhướn mày

"Chú rể không được gặp cô dâu trước khi lập lời thề trong ngày cưới, đó là truyền thống rồi" cô nhấp một chút sâm panh "bộ ông chưa đến dự đám cưới bao giờ hả?"

"Đã từng, và lúc đó chỉ căng tai ra để bắt tiếng động của tên sát thủ thôi" Harry đáp và quay mặt đi giấu sự khó chịu lồ lộ trên mặt "thực sự là không có cách nào sao?"

"Hai người không gặp nhau là không sống được hả?" Merlin bước vào và theo sau đó là JB. Ông thì thầm với Roxy vài câu rồi cô gật đầu bước ra ngoài và với theo chai rượu để lại hai người đàn ông với nhau, lúc đó Harry mới bùng nổ

"Cậu vừa gặp Eggsy hả? Thằng bé sao rồi? Nó có bị hoảng loạn không? Bộ áo của tôi thế nào? Có tệ lắm không? Rượu hôm nay tệ hơn hôm qua thì phải? Tại sao cậu còn đứng đó? Ngồi xuống đi chứ, bộ mặt tôi dính gì hả?" Ông tuôn một loạt câu hỏi vào bạn của mình và Merlin thiết nghĩ cứ nên đứng xa ra nếu ông không muốn bị lắc như lúc mình pha rượu

"Thằng bé ổn" Merlin nói và nhìn vào clipboard để kiểm tra mọi thứ lần cuối.

"T- thật chứ" Harry hỏi, vặn vẹo đuôi áo, không tin được rằng cậu bé của ông lại có thể bình tĩnh được trong ngày cưới của họ

Tốt hơn hết là đám Kingsman có thể ngăn được một thằng nhóc đang mang thai trèo cửa sổ hoặc ghim nó lại trước khi nó vùng ra được mà phi về - Merlin nghĩ 

"Mọi thứ sẵn sàng rồi"

\------------------------------------------

*trong lúc đó, phòng của Eggsy*

"Coi chừng bức tượng" Gawain thốt lên rồi lao tới đỡ lấy bức tượng thạch cao chao đảo trên bàn, ông thở dài đặt nó lại tử tế rồi nhìn lại cuộc vật lộn

Gareth, Lamorak và Tristan đang ôm lấy cậu và cố đè Eggsy vào một góc trong khi thằng nhóc nài nỉ thả cậu ra để cậu có thể... về thay cà vạt

"Ngồi yên một chút đi" Lamorak xốc lại chiếc áo và thở hổn hển khi đã đặt Eggsy ngồi xuống ghế, thằng ôn con này nhìn vậy mà khỏe gớm

"Tôi không còn sức hứng đồ nữa đâu, tha cho người già cái coi" Gawain than, trong tay còn ôm chiếc bình hoa suýt rơi xuống

"Merlin, quay lại đây và giao cho tôi một nhiệm vụ nào đó đi, chứ tôi chịu vụ này rồi" Tristan vuốt lại tóc còn Gareth gập người lại để thở.

"Làm ơn gọi cứu viện đi" giọng Gareth như sắp khóc đến nơi rồi

Cánh cửa bỗng mở ra và nơi đó là Percival mà Michelle đang đứng, sững lại vì cảnh tượng 'hoang tàn' trước mắt. Khỏi phải nói bốn kỵ sĩ sáng giá của Kingsman nhanh chóng vồ lấy Percival mà ôm,mà lắc rồi cảm ơn rối rít, thậm trí Lamorak còn hôn má ảnh chỉ vì quá mừng

Ngay khi năm người họ đi khỏi, Michelle - mặt vẫn sốc quay lại nhìn cậu con trai của mình đang 'ngoan ngoãn' ngồi trên ghế với tay khoanh lại và phồng má lên

"Con biết sẽ không được gặp Harry mà, phải không?" Michelle nói nhẹ nhàng

"Không chịu đâu" Eggsy giãy nảy, tay chân khua khoắng lia lịa "con chỉ gặp anh ấy một xíu xìu xiu thôi" Eggsy hứa và kéo tay mẹ cậu, trông cậu cứ như một thằng bé lên ba trong bộ đồ cưới ấy

"Cô dâu không được gặp chú rể trước khi lập lời thề" Michelle khoanh tay lại nhìn cậu quý tử đang xịu mặt xuống của mình "Đó là luật rồi, con trai ạ"

"nhưng con đâu phải cô dâu?" Cậu quạu cọ và nghịch cà vạt của mình "vậy nên đâu có luật đó"

Cái gì nó cũng bắt bẻ được - Michelle thở dài và may sao Roxy đến cứu cánh cho bà với một chai sâm panh trên tay và một chiếc túi đen  
"Coi nào, hãy cứ giữ nét truyền thống đi Eggsy" Roxy cười và bật nắp, rót vào hai ly và đưa cho mẹ của cậu "Hèm,vì cậu đang...mang thai nên không được uống đồ cồn, vậy nên tui có mang cho cậu thứ nè nè" Roxy giơ lên một lon nước ép cam mà cô lấy ra từ chiếc túi

Eggsy nhăn mặt mà cầm lấy đồ uống từ cô bạn của mình và đặt lên bàn, liệu cậu có nên nói cho cô biết về chế độ dinh dưỡng mà Harry áp dụng nguyên tuần vừa qua không nhỉ?  
Bỗng Roxy quay về một phía như đang lắng nghe và cậu nhận ra đó là chiếc tai nghe bluetooth siêu nhỏ mà Kingsman chế tạo. Cô quay lại mỉm cười với cậu "mọi thứ đã sẵn sàng"

Khi mẹ cậu và Roxy rời đi để cậu chuẩn bị thì lát sau có tiếng gõ cửa

"Anh vào được chứ?"

Khỏi phải nói, cậu lao ra ngay lập tức và suýt đập mặt vào nắm cửa

"HARRY" lôi tuột ông vào trong và ôm chầm lấy người tình. Harry chẳng nói gì mà vội vàng ghim môi họ vào nhau, siết chặt lấy eo cậu. Eggsy cạ hông mình vào ông, cậu rên lên trong nụ hôn, đòi hỏi nhiều hơn và luồn tay mình vào áo Harry khi ông đẩy cậu nằm xuống bàn

"Anh... biết chú rể không được gặp cô dâu... trước khi..... lời thề được lập đó... chứ?!" Cậu nói giữa những nụ hôn

"Giờ em nhận mình là cô dâu rồi hửm" Harry hôn lên cổ cậu và nhận được tiếng gầm gừ thấp

"Chỉ khi anh có thể bế em qua cửa phòng ngủ tối nay thôi" Eggsy cười rồi kéo ông vào nụ hôn khác

"Anh Eggsy?" Giọng Daisy ngoài cửa khiến cả hai lúng túng y như họ bị bắt khi làm chuyện gì xấu vậy

"G- gì vậy bé ngoan của anh?" Eggsy nói vọng ra và cậu nghe thấy tiếng cào cửa, chắc là JB

"Em muốn nói chuyện với Harry nhưng lại không thấy chú ấy trong phòng nên em đã nhờ JB đi tìm và đến đây, liệu Harry có ở đó không vậy?" 

Họ vội buông nhau ra và cả hai nhanh chóng sửa lại trang phục mới đây còn lộn xộn

"Đ - đợi chút nhé bé con" cậu nhìn Harry và hôn vội lên môi ông trước khi bước ra mở cửa.

Daisy ùa vào ôm lấy chân Harry với nụ cười như thiên thần còn JB chồm lên người cậu và bắt đầu nhai cà vạt

"Harry, liệu cháu có thể nói chuyện riêng với chú một chút chứ" Daisy thì thầm vào tai Harry khi ông bế cô nhóc lên và Harry gật đầu nhìn về phía Eggsy, cậu hôn gió ông một cái trước khi quay lại giật chiếc cà vạt của mình ra khỏi miệng JB

\-----------------------------------------------

Eggsy nắm chặt lấy tay Harry khi Merlin đang tuyên hệ lời thề và nhìn vào gương mặt của cả hai, thật khó để nói gương mặt nào nhiều tình cảm hơn gương mặt nào.

"Harry Hart, liệu cậu có chấp nhận Eggsy Unwin làm người chồng hợp pháp của cậu?"

"Tôi đồng ý" Harry mỉm cười, đôi mắt nâu nhìn cậu trìu mến

"Và cậu, Eggsy Unwin, liệu cậu có-"

"Ồ có chứ, tôi đồng ý" Eggsy cười toe, mắt không rời khỏi Harry

"Ồ, tuyệt đấy. Nhưng ý tôi là liệu cậu có để tôi nói hết rồi cậu hẵng trả lời hay không?" Merlin nhướn mày và đám Kingsman cười toe toét bên dưới 

"Xin lỗi Merlin" Eggsy cắn môi dưới cười ngượng nghịu và hơi rúc đầu vào ngực Harry để che đi gương mặt đang nóng lên của mình

"Eggsy Unwin, liệu cậu có đồng ý lão già biến thái, đôi lúc chập cheng nhưng vẫn ra vẻ một quý ông đúng chuẩn này làm chồng hợp pháp hay không?"

"Merlin, cậu-"

"Lời thề do tôi đọc vậy nên tôi muốn nói gì thì nói chứ. Muốn nó tử tế thì nhờ người khác đi" Merlin cắt ngang rồi quay sang Eggsy

"Có, tôi đồng ý" Eggsy cười khúc khích

Daisy và JB mang nhẫn tới cho họ. Khi lớp kim loại lạnh chạm vào da thịt và đánh dấu sự gắn bó đến cuối đời, Merlin mới tuyên bố

"Tôi xin tuyên bố hai đứa ngốc này là chồng của nhau"

Harry kéo cậu lại và hôn cậu như thế giới ngoài kia chẳng còn tồn tại

\---------------------------------------------------

"Shhhh" Harry nựng và trượt ngón thứ ba vào cậu. Eggsy ngã đầu ra sau để thở và tay cậu tóm chặt lấy ga giường"Chỉ một hôm ta không làm mà nơi ngọt ngào này của em siết chặt quá"

"Ha - Harry, nhanh lên"

"Ngoan nào cậu bé" ông hôn lên quai hàm của cậu và cắn lớp da non để lại dấu hôn "anh muốn hôm nay phải thật hoàn hảo. Em thấy thoải mái chứ?"

"Sẽ thoải mái hơn rất nhiều nếu như toàn bộ thứ đó vào trong em, chết tiệt" Eggsy rên lên khi Harry gập ngón tay lại và mở rộng nơi đó của cậu, cậu bé của ông vùi gương mặt dần đỏ lên xuống gối, tay cậu định nắm lấy thứ thẳng đứng của mình

"Thật chẳng giống em chút nào, Eggsy" ông đổi giọng nghiêm túc và ghim hai tay cậu lên đầu, đồng thời rút tay ra. Đôi mắt xanh nhìn ông đầy thèm khát và cậu rướn người lên cướp lấy môi Harry

"Chết tiệt Harry, đừng làm một quý ông nữa mà bắt đâu luôn đi" Eggsy lầm bầm, đẩy hông mình về phía trước

"Em sẽ làm một cậu bé ngoan chứ?" Harry nắm lấy cậu và chơi đùa với phần đỉnh đang rỉ ra của cậu

"Có, có, em sẽ ngoan mà" Eggsy thở dốc, cơ thể cậu mở rộng trước Harry và ông mỉm cười

"Nếu vậy em sẽ phải tự thân vận động đấy, bé cưng ạ" Harry di chuyển ngón tay lên hông cậu rồi lùi lại, tựa người vào đầu giường

Eggsy trượt người về phía người tình, miệng cậu trở nên ướt át khi thứ thẳng đứng của Harry áp vào má mình. Nhanh chóng cậu ngậm lấy nó và đẩy xuống sâu hơn vào cuống họng. Ông luồn tay vào tóc cậu và rên lên, đẩy hông về phía trước, chỉ vài phút sau đó Harry xuất vào trong miệng Eggsy

"Hmm, em không nghĩ anh ra sớm đến vậy đâu" thằng quỷ cười tinh ranh và rướn người lên hôn ông, lưỡi họ quấn chặt lấy nhau trong khoang miệng và Harry với lấy chất bôi trơn trên bàn

"Chẳng phải em luôn muốn có khởi đầu sao" người đàn ông lớn hơn nhếch môi cười và bật nắp lọ. Eggsy tóm lấy nó từ tay ông

"Để em" cậu đổ chúng lên đỉnh của Harry, ông khẽ rùng mình khi chất lỏng lạnh chạm vào da thịt rồi cậu bé của ông cười khúc khích 

"anh lại cứng lên rồi nè" 

Tay cậu trượt lên xuống theo khắp chiều dài của Harry và khi sẵn sàng, Eggsy đặt nó vào cửa sau của mình và nhẹ nhàng gập đầu gồi hạ thấp cơ thể xuống để toàn bộ thứ đó có thể trượt vào trong

"Ôi mẹ kiếp..." cậu thở ra thỏa mãn và đầu gối khẽ run lên và cậu nhìn xuống Harry, người cũng đang gặp khó khăn trong việc lấy lại nhịp thở của mình

"Cứ... hãy cứ di chuyển khi em sẵn sàng" Harry thở mạnh, ôm lấy eo Eggsy và bắt đầu nhấm nháp vai cậu.

Cậu ngoan ngoãn gật đầu và hơi nhích người lên rồi lại ngồi xuống, lặp lại vài lần trước khi cậu bá lấy vai người tình và di chuyển theo nhịp. Harry khẽ rủa thầm thì cơ thể nóng rẫy của cậu đang nuốt lấy ông, đẩy ông xuống một vực thẳm không đáy mà Harry nghĩ chắc mình sẽ chẳng bao giờ muốn tìm đường lên. Ông đẩy hông lên trong vô thức và Eggsy tóm lấy vai ông mạnh hơn

"Oh, yeah... làm lại đi, Harry, l...yeah" cậu ngã đầu ra sau để thở và Harry đẩy thêm lần nữa

Miệng của Eggsy bắt đầu hoạt động

Và thực sự nó kích thích Harry lắm rồi đây

Nếu cậu cứ di chuyển chậm như vậy... chắc ông khó lòng mà sống qua đêm nay quá. Một cú đẩy nhẹ khiến Eggsy nằm dài trên giường, Harry nắm lấy hông cậu và bắt đầu di chuyển nhanh hơn

"Đậu... nữa đi, nhanh hơn nữa đi... 'Arry" cậu vươn tay ra và ôm lấy ông, miệng không ngừng đòi hỏi nhiều hơn và tốc độ đưa đẩy ngày càng tăng cho đến khi Harry nhận thấy cái rùng mình khẽ từ cậu bé của mình, cậu đã đến giới hạn

"Chưa được, Eggsy" ông nắm lấy cậu và thúc mạnh

"Không, không, để em ra... 'Arry" cậu quằn người rồi những giọt nước mắt trào ra. Harry không nói gì mà cúi xuống hôn cậu, nhịp đẩy cũng tăng lần và một cú thúc mạnh sau cuối, cậu cảm thấy một luồng khí nóng được xuất vào trong cơ thể mình và khi Harry nới lỏng tay, Eggsy chỉ muốn tan ra và cậu cũng tới ngay sau đó, trên tay Harry

"Anh yêu em" Eggsy mỉm cười và ôm lấy cổ Harry rồi kéo người tình của cậu, chồng của cậu vào một nụ hôn ngọt ngào 

"Em cũng thế, chồng yêu ạ"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ánh nắng ban mai nhẹ nhàng lấp đầy căn phòng, chiếu sáng hai cơ thể trần trụi vẫn quấn lấy nhau dưới lớp chăn mỏng

"Đừng dậy sớm quá" Eggsy nói, đầu cậu tựa vào ngực Harry

"Em lại muốn làm biếng nữa hả" Người đàn ông mỉm cười và hôn lên tóc cậu với đôi mắt nhắm nghiền

"Chỉ một hôm thôi, Harry. Bên em lâu hơn chút nữa đi" cậu dụi vào ông và khẽ rướn người hôn lên má người yêu

"Vậy em nghĩ sao về việc đi tắm rồi ăn sáng? Hôm qua ta còn chưa dọn dẹp đâu đấy" ông mở mắt nhìn xuống cậu và Eggsy cũng nhìn vào mắt ông

"Cùng nhau ư"

"Ừ, cùng nhau, bé con ạ" Harry mỉm cười hôn lên trán cậu và ông lại nghe tiếng cười dễ thương của thằng nhóc

Eggsy chỉ chịu ra khỏi giường nếu như Harry bế mình.

"Em thật may mắn khi có anh, anh biết không" cậu thầm thì rồi vẽ hình trái tim lên ngực Harry lúc ông quay lại sau khi đã chuẩn bị nước tắm

Làn nước ấm chạm vào da thịt khiến cậu cảm thấy dễ chịu, Eggsy ngồi tựa vào Harry và giơ tay nhìn chiếc nhẫn lấp lánh dưới ánh sáng dịu

"Em vẫn không tin được là mình đã có chồng, thật luôn đó" 

Harry cũng đưa tay mình lên và đặt nó bên cạnh tay Eggsy, đôi nhẫn khẽ lóe lên ánh vàng kim "Vậy giờ em tin chưa?"

"Uh huh" cậu gật đầu rồi cười, cảm giác được tay Harry đang đặt lên bụng mình

"Em luôn mang tới bất ngờ, em biết chứ" ông nhấm vành tai Eggsy khi thì thầm những lời ngọt ngào như những cặp đôi mới cưới thường làm.

\---------------------------------

"Em ăn hết nổi rồi, thật đấy" Eggsy đẩy đĩa bánh ra xa và nhăn mặt lại

"Coi nào, giờ em phải ăn xuất cho hai người đấy, ngoan ngoãn chút đi" Harry cởi tạp dề và treo nó lên móc rồi ngồi xuống cạnh cậu

"Nhưng thực sự là bụng em hết chỗ r- ah, JB" mặt cậu rạng rỡ khi thấy cún cưng của mình đi vào

"em đừng hòng để cho JB ăn bữa sáng của mình đấy, anh sẽ ngồi đây cho đến khi em kết thúc phần của mình" Harry nghiêm giọng nhưng JB - với vai trò là cứu cánh cho chủ mình đã nhanh chóng tợp lấy phần bánh của cậu và lon ton chạy mất

"Oops" cậu cười toe toét và giơ lên chiếc đĩa trống. Harry chỉ biết thở dài rồi hôn lên trán cậu trước khi Eggsy chạy vào phòng khách chiếm lấy chiếc sofa để ôm JB

Khi Harry vào cũng là lúc cậu đang đùa với thú cưng của mình trên ghế trong ánh nắng dịu buổi sáng

Nếu cuộc đời Harry cứ như vậy trong suốt quãng đời còn lại, ông sẽ vui vẻ mà chấp nhận nó

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Đầu tiên cứ ngỡ nhiều lắm ai dè mới được ba chap ngắn tũn ._.


	4. Những tuần đầu

"Harry, em muốn ăn táo"

"Harry, em muốn uống nước"

" Thôi đừng lấy nước, lấy sữa cho em đi"

"Harry"

"Harry"

Chỉ với một giờ đồng hồ, không, chính xác là 58 phút và 3 giây, bạn đời của ông đã gọi tên mình không dưới ba trăm lần và thêm cả ngàn lần Harry phải lượn lờ như cá cảnh quanh nhà chỉ để phục vụ thằng nhỏ còn nó chỉ ngồi đó như bố đời sai khiến ông đủ việc. Nhưng có vẻ người đàn ông đã quen với việc đó rồi nên cũng chẳng phàn nàn gì nhiều, mà thực ra là không có thời gian để mà càm ràm ấy chứ, thở còn đang cố nữa kìa

Khi Harry cuối cùng cũng mang tới chỗ Eggsy một đĩa táo và cốc sữa đầy (Thứ mà ông đã chất đầy nhà thay vì mớ rượu quý của mình) và ngồi cạnh cậu lấy nhịp thở. Thằng nhỏ cũng vô tâm quá đi, chỉ ngồi đó nhấm nháp một miếng sô cô la to chà bá rồi mắt dán vào cái TV, chẳng thèm ngó lão già khốn khổ kia lấy một cái.

Người đàn ông nhìn cậu rồi thở dài một cái đầy thất vọng mà lỡ mất cái liếc mắt kín đáo của thằng nhỏ. Với một động tác nhanh hơn điện, Eggsy đã ngồi gọn lỏn trong lòng Harry và dụi vào ngực ông như một chú cún con đang tìm chỗ ngủ.

"Anh đang làm gì đấy?"

"Thở" ông đáp rồi cắm dĩa vào miếng táo đưa cho cậu

"Hmm..." Eggsy cười toe, định cầm lấy chiếc dĩa nhưng Harry đã ngăn cậu lại

"Để anh phục vụ em là được rồi"

"Anh mà cứ chiều em vậy, em hư thì sao?" Cậu bĩu môi nhưng trong lòng thực ra vui bỏ xừ. Và trước khi Harry có thể nói thêm câu nào nữa, cậu nắm cổ áo rồi kéo ông vào một nụ hôn "Em nghĩ đến lượt em nên phục vụ anh một chút rồi nhỉ?"

\------------------------------------------------

Tiếng chuông nhỏ quen thuộc đánh thức cậu dậy.

Eggsy mắt tèm nhèm ló đầu ra khỏi chăn rồi mò tìm chiếc điện thoại. 

Một tin nhắn ngắn ngủn từ dãy số lạ...

"Số mày sắp tàn rồi con"

Xời ơi, chắc lại bọn nào nhắn nhầm số, bọn rảnh đời chỉ biết say quắc cần câu rồi tỏ vẻ hổ báo này nọ, móe quan tâm. Eggsy tắt nguồn rồi vứt điện thoại vào ngăn tủ sau đó rúc vào chăn tìm lại hơi ấm từ ngực người kia đem lại

\-----------------------------------------------

"Kingsman gần đây thiếu người, vậy nên chắc anh sẽ phải tiếp tục công việc rồi" Harry nói khi cầm lấy chiếc áo rồi khoác lên người "Và không, Eggsy! Merlin đã hứa với anh rằng sẽ không giao bất kì nhiệm vụ thực địa nào nữa cho em vậy nên đừng xin xỏ vô ích" người đàn ông bồi thêm trước khi hôn lên gương mặt phụng phịu của người yêu rồi mất hút sau cánh cửa

Lão hói được lắm - cậu nghĩ và cầm điện thoại lên "Rox, tớ cần cậu giúp"

\-------------------------------------

"Em đang làm gì ở đây vào lúc 5 giờ chiều thế?" Harry ngước lên nhìn cậu từ mớ giấy cao hơn cả toà Empire State

"Đi dạo, và chào Merlin" Eggsy huýt sao rồi ngó lơ cái nhướn mày dò hỏi của người đàn ông và đi tìm đồng minh của mình. Quả không ngoài dự đoán, cậu đã thấy cô trong phòng họp với mớ dụng cụ trên tay

"Cậu cần những thứ này làm gì?" Rox hỏi khi thấy cậu trùm bộ đồ đen rồi lắp các dụng cụ lên áo

"Bí mật, cậu tắt hết camera rồi chứ?"

"Ừ, nhưng sẽ sớm được mở lại thôi, vậy nên cậu chỉ còn 5 phút hành động" cô ngó đồng hồ

"Tuyệt, 5 phút" Eggsy lầm bầm "cậu nhớ ở yên đây nhé, dù có chuyện gì cũng không được ra ngoài trước 7 giờ đâu đấy" rồi lao ra ngoài

\-------------------------------------------

Eggsy đang nằm lăn lộn với cuốn sách mà cậu mới với được trên kệ sách nhà Harry. Tiếng chuông báo 7 giờ tối cũng đã đến, Eggsy lập tức dọn sạch đồ (kì thực mà nói... nó chỉ ném vô một góc rồi có tên đần nào đó sẽ tự dọn cho nó thôi) rồi lao vào giường trốn.

Tiếng mở cửa vang lên và cậu nín thở. 3...2...1...

"EGGSY HARTTT" Giọng Merlin nạt nộ dưới nhà và cậu bật cười "Thằng lỏi con, trốn đâu rồi?"

"TV không nóng. Chắc cậu ta ngủ rồi?" Giọng ai đó như của Tristan

"Lên lôi nó xuống đây" Kay gầm gừ

"Ấy ấy... tình hình là anh em mình không làm vậy được đâu... nó.. dù gì nó cũng đang mang thai" Gareth tiếp lời và sau cánh cửa khép hờ, cậu nhìn thấy 4 người đàn ông trong bộ vest dính đầy cải, tương ớt, bột mì, bột giặt và thêm một đống bầy nhầy hỗn tạp của thứ gì đó có chúa mới biết được

"Không xử được thì quay về trụ sở dập thằng còn lại, ĐI" Tristan quả quyết và 4 người lục đục ra về trong khi thằng nhóc ôm bụng cười và đấm liên tiếp xuống sàn

\-------------------------------------------

Harry, một cách thần kì nào đó mà mất tích liên tiếp hai ngày. Nhưng cậu chẳng quan tâm cho lắm vì sau vụ hôm trước, chắc chắn người yêu của cậu đang chôn mình sâu tỉ thước dưới lớp giấy đóng nhãn Kingsman hoặc đang bị những người còn lại treo lên để xử tội của cậu. Cho đáng cái tội không cho cậu nhận nhiệm vụ.

Mà dù gì thì cậu cũng đang chán... kẻ để cậu sai vặt hiện giờ (có lẽ) đang gặp nguy cấp. Eggsy đành lôi laptop ra và dò chiếc camera trên kính của Harry xem ông đang ở cái xó nào của xã hội

"Dọn hai ngày rồi chưa xong, thằng nhóc nhà cậu thâm thật" Lamorak thở dài khi cầm chiếc xẻng cạo thức ăn ra khỏi tường "và thật may khi Merlin cuối cùng cũng để tụi này giúp"

"Ai mà biết được nó lôi được cái mớ bầy nhầy đó ở đâu ra, bắn kín phòng Merlin mới khủng chứ" Bedivere tiếp lời và trong góc màn ảnh, cậu thấy Rox đang lặng lẽ dọn dẹp

"Em ấy thay đổi hệ thống khí thông hơi, thay vì thoát ra chúng sẽ đi vào và dĩ nhiên, đầu đường dây đã được lắp vào những chiếc thùng rác ở trong và ngoài tòa nhà... và còn bẫy phía ngoài nữa chứ, thật là...." cậu nghe Harry thở dài và cậu cười toe toét trước màn hình. Như nghe được tiếng cười 'thiên thần' của cậu, Harry nhỏ giọng chỉ mình cậu nghe "Tối nay về em chết với anh"

\-----------------------------------

Nghe được tiếng mở cửa, Eggsy liền nhảy xổ ra với chiếc camera trên tay sau đó cậu bấm máy lia lịa

"Aha, những tấm ảnh để đời" thằng quỷ cười toe toét giấu vội máy ảnh khi Harry xông tới và gói gọn cậu trong vòng tay bốc mùi của mình "ối mẹ, thả em raaaa"

"Sau những gì em đã làm ư? Anh không nghĩ thế đâu"

Họ vật lộn trong bộ vest cho đến khi phần lớn tương cà trên áo ông dính vào bộ pijama xộc xệch của cậu. Lúc đó Eggsy mới nằm ngửa ra để thở "Em xin lỗi, được chưa... oái" cậu la lên khi Harry cắn vai cậu hằn vết răng

"Em cứ nghĩ xin lỗi là xong ấy hả?" Người đàn ông lầm bầm rồi tháo nút áo của cậu

"Được rồi, được rồi. Ouch... em sẽ đền bù mà" Eggsy cuối cùng cũng trườn ra khỏi sự kìm kẹp của Harry. Nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy cổ người tình rồi cậu trưng ra hàm răng bóng loáng "em có chuẩn bị nước tắm rồi, anh cọ sạch cái mớ... này đi rồi xuống đây với em"

"Giờ em cũng chẳng khác anh là mấy đâu, nhóc" Ông nói khi đỡ cậu dậy và thằng nhóc trố mắt nhìn xuống vết bẩn

"ZỜI ƠI BỘ ÁO YÊU THÍCH CỦA TUIIIIIII"

Harry phì cười, bộ áo yêu thích mà thăng nhỏ đang khóac lên mình có hình một con cún đang lắc cái mông to chà bá và điểm chút bông quanh viền, phía trên lại còn trái tim to ụ tứ tung trên cái tông vàng chói lọi nữa chứ. Và đấy là chàng trai mà ông chọn để yêu.

Vẫn đang cằn nhằn về bộ áo thì người chồng lớn tuổi của cậu đã bế phốc lên theo kiểu cô dâu, khẽ hôn lên chóp mũi rồi ông thì thầm "đến giờ tắm cho chú cún nhỏ rồi"

\---------------------------------------------

"Hah..." Eggsy siết lấy thành bồn tắm, nhấn người sâu hơn về phía sau và thở hắt ra khi Harry đang chăm sóc hạ bộ của mình dưới làn nước ấm

"Cậu bé ngoan" người đàn ông thầm thì, hôn lên hõm vai của cậu và cảm nhận từng thớ cơ của cậu căng ra

Eggsy xoay người cướp lấy môi Harry và ngấu nghiến nó, tay thọc xuống dưới tìm kiếm thứ đó của ông và cậu nhận được tiếng gầm gừ thấp từ người tình

"Mà khoan đã nào" Harry đột ngột rời nụ hôn, giọng khàn đi vì ham muốn "anh không nghĩ sẽ an toàn lắm đâu"

"Nó ổn mà, anh lo quá rồi" Eggsy đáp, định cúi xuống đòi thêm một nụ hôn nữa nhưng Harry quả quyết ôm lấy má cậu và bắt cậu nhìn vào mắt mình

"Ngày mai là đến ngày khám định kì đấy. Anh không muốn Merlin càm ràm về... em biết đấy, chuyện chăn gối quá đà của ta như vầy đâu"

"Ông ta là ai mà quản được chứ?" Cậu chu mỏ

"Ngốc, thứ này là tai nạn của chất PR-11, dĩ nhiên là Kingsman phải quan tâm rồi"

"PR-11?"

"Là tên mà trụ sở đưa ra, vì ta chưa biết chính xác cách điều chế và tạo ra thuốc giải nên ừ, chỉ là cái tên thôi" Harry giải thích rồi phì cười vì bộ mặt ngây ngô của cậu "nước lạnh rồi, lên thôi nào"

Eggsy vẫn để Harry bế cậu về tận giường rồi cả hai lau người cho nhau. Cậu rúc vào lòng Harry cảm nhận sự an toàn mà chỉ duy nhất người đàn ông này có thể đem lại cho cậu, chẳng cần những lớp quần áo lùng tùng hay những lời nói dài dòng, Harry ôm lấy cậu và cả hai rơi vào giấc ngủ trong vòng tay của người kia

\----------------------------------------------------

"Tốt, bào thai vẫn khỏe mạnh...và... erm..." Merlin nói khi nhìn vào bản xét nghiệm "có chuyện này hai người cần biết"

Harry và Eggsy nhìn nhau, cậu nuốt xuống khó khăn còn ông siết chặt lấy tay cậu

"Có thể đứa bé này sẽ phát triển nhanh hơn bình thường, điều này sẽ khiến sức khỏe của cậu giảm đi rõ rệt đấy nhóc. Vậy nên tôi nghĩ tốt nhất cậu nên ở lại trụ sở để tiện cho việc theo dõi và điều tra" 

"Xin lỗi, gì cơ?" Harry hỏi lại "điều tra?"

"Theo dữ liệu của MI6 cung cấp, mới đây có một phòng thí nghiệm ngầm mới được dựng lên. Rất có thể chúng đang tìm cách điều chế chất PR-11, vậy nên hiện giờ Eggsy có thể đang trong tình trạng nguy hiểm"

"K... khoan đã nào, chắc gì chúng đã biết là tôi?" Cậu nhìn Merlin

"Hờ... thế chú mày đào đâu ra một thằng đực rựa mà có bầu được chứ?"

"Nhưng..."

"Tôi sẽ đưa em ấy về" giọng Harry có chút nguy hiểm "Eggsy sẽ không thoải mái khi ở lại đây và điều đó sẽ chẳng tốt chút nào với cả hai... bố con họ"

"Sao ông có thể chắc được chứ?" Merlin nhướn mày, đan tay vào nhau

"Môi trường ảnh hưởng rất lớn tới người mang thai và cực kì quan trọng với cái trường hợp đang ngồi cạnh tôi đây. Vậy nên dù ông có nói gì thì tôi vẫn sẽ đưa bạn đời của mình về"

Merlin săm soi gương mặt không chút cảm xúc của Harry hồi lâu rồi gật đâu "nhưng tôi sẽ giám sát nhà ông 24/7 đấy"

"Thỏa thuận vậy đi"

\----------------------------------------------

"Anh đọc được những thứ vừa phun vào mặt Merlin ở đâu vậy?" Eggsy hỏi đầy ấn tượng khi họ đang ngồi trong xe

"Motnoinaodoaibietduoc.com, việc chồng mình có thai chẳng lẽ không tìm hiểu sao?" Ông bẻ tay lái "với lại anh không nghĩ mình sẽ chịu được mà phát điên vì nhớ em mất"

"Yêu anh nhất luôn đấy" cậu xúc động đến mức chồm người ôm lấy Harry khi cả hai đang trên đường cao tốc

\----------------------------------------------

"Đã định vị được vị trí"

"Tốt, giờ chỉ còn là vấn đề thời gian"

\---------------------------------------------

"Em không ăn nữa đâu" Eggsy mếu máo chùi vào ống tay áo "đó là lần thứ 5 em xổ ra trong ngày rồi,không, chỉ một buổi sáng thôi đấy Harry. Thực sự là em không ăn được gì nữa đâu"

"Coi nào, em phải ăn suất cho hai người đấy"

Eggsy phụng phịu ngồi xuống bàn "sáng nghén tối thì tiểu tiện. Chắc em nên mang chăn gối vào mà sống luôn trong toilet cho lành"

"Anh biết, Eggsy... nhưng việc này không tránh được mà em"

Cậu bụm miệng khi vừa cầm dĩa lên và một lần nữa vọt thẳng vào nhà vệ sinh 

3 phút sau Harry nghe tiếng la chói lói của cậu và khi bước vào trong chỉ để thấy một Eggsy quần kéo quá gối đang hoảng loạn nhìn xuống chút máu cùng với thứ gì đó vàng lợm đang rỉ ra từ đỉnh của mình

\----------------------------------------------

"Nhìn nó y hệt con khủng long" cậu bình phẩm khi đang nằm trong vòng tay của Harry và đưa ông xem bức hình siêu âm sáng nay

Harry không thể không mỉm cười rồi hôn lên tóc chàng trai, khẽ nói "hy vọng sau này con sẽ có đôi mắt của em"

"Và cái tánh không kì cục như bố nó" cậu cười "ý đó chỉ anh đấy, tình yêu ạ" Eggsy tiếp lời khi Harry cẩn thận dán tấm ảnh vào quyển album mà ông mới làm tuần trước, đây là tấm hình thứ 2.

"Oh, vậy anh có nên hy vọng nó sẽ không thừa hưởng cái tính ngổ ngáo của em?"

"Anh dám nói lại không?" Cậu trừng mắt nhìn nhưng Harry chỉ dửng dưng vù đã quá quen rồi. Vậy nên thay vì xin lỗi, người đàn ông chỉ nhẹ nhàng đặt lên môi cậu một nụ hôn rồi chờ cho sự phản kháng yếu dần và sau đó là nụ cười chiến thắng trong cái trò dỗi hờn trẻ con này của người tình.

 

\-------------------------------------------

"Anh này" Eggsy lật lịch lên và khoanh tròn lên con số, đã là tuần thứ 9 rồi

"Hmm?"

"Anh nghĩ đó sẽ là con trai hay gái?" Eggsy hỏi với đôi mắt xa xăm và tay vô thức xoa bụng

"Trai gái không quan trọng, Eggsy. Quan trọng là anh có em" Harry ôm lấy cậu từ phía sau, nhẹ nhàng đan vào tay cậu những ngón tay thon dài của mình rồi cả hai lặng nhìn ra màn mưa ngoài cửa sổ, cảm nhận sự thoải mái mà người kia đem lại

\---------------------------------------------

Sau hàng loạt câu hỏi mà bác sĩ đưa ra, mà đối với Eggsy nó hoàn toàn nhảm nhí vì cậu chắc chắn những gì mà ông ta hỏi đều nằm trong hồ sơ bệnh án của cậu hết rồi và đa phần đều là Harry trả lời giùm cậu.

Một lúc lâu sau đó cậu lên giường nằm và họ lại trét cái mớ nhầy lên bụng cậu và màn ảnh lại xuất hiện một hình ảnh quen thuộc nhưng cạnh đó lại có một bộ máy nhỏ xíu xiu và những đường kẻ ngang hiện lên sau một cái gạt công tắc

"Để kiểm tra xem nhịp tim của bào thao coi nào" bác sĩ nói khi cậu đang ngọ ngoạy không ngừng vì bồn chồn, sao tự dưng họ lại đá Harry ra ngoài vậy chứ?

Eggsy nín thở chờ đợi và một tiếng "píp" nhỏ từ cổ máy, những dòng kẻ nhảy lên tạo thành những "ngọn núi nhỏ và hồ nước sâu" - trích lời triết gia Harry Hart và cậu đã suýt nhảy dựng lên vì vui mừng nếu như không có mớ dây chằng chịt ngoắc vào tay cậu

\----------------------------------------

"Cân nặng 85kg và huyết áp ổn định" Harry cười khi cậu vừa đi ra khỏi phòng bệnh và bằng cách thần kì nào đó, ông còn có bản kết quả trước cậu

Cũng phải nói qua một chút, cậu bé của chúng ta giờ đây mụp lên trông thấy (Tại Harry ấy, ổng toàn ép ăn không à), nhất là vùng bụng, thay vì 6 múi như xưa giờ đây nó lại dồn thành một cục "ngu độn" phồng lên dưới lớp áo, hài hước làm sao khi sáng nay Eggsy vừa hét ầm lên sau khi nhìn mình qua gương vì zú cậu... đồ sộ một cách đáng ngạc nhiên nhưng giờ đã tạm thời thở dài an tâm vì đó là... tự nhiên thôi...

"Em sắp lăn nhanh hơn đi rồi" cậu phụng phịu "chắc lần tới anh sẽ phải đưa em bằng xe lăn đấy"

"Được rồi mà, em có muốn đi dạo chút không?"

"Bế em đi" cậu đùa cợt nhưng ai dè lão già đó làm thật và tối hôm đó cậu phải massage cho lưng ổng suốt một giờ đồng hồ

\---------------------------------------

"Là con trai, Harry. Vậy nên tường sẽ màu đỏ" cậu nói

"Không Eggsy, đứa bé sẽ là nữ vậy nên anh sẽ chọn màu vàng" Harry đáp

Có vẻ như cái trận chiến sơn tường mãi giờ chưa có hồi kết

"Màu vàng khi nắng vào sẽ làm lóa mắt con, anh không nghĩ thế sao?" Cậu khoanh tay trước ngực và chân gõ lên sàn "màu đỏ sẽ tốt nhất"

"Em không nghĩ màu đỏ là quá đủ cho những việc ta làm rồi hả? Và con là con gái, ai lại đi sơn màu đỏ?"

Là tuần thứ 11 và họ đang chuẩn bị cho lần khám định kì kế tiếp. Nực cười làm sao khi chỉ trong một tuần, cậu tăng 5kg và con số trên bàn cân có vẻ như không định có chiều tụt xuống. Lẽ ra họ đã có một buổi chiều êm đẹp nếu như Eggsy không hứng lên với trang web bán đồ sơ sinh và họ quay lại với những màu sắc sơn tường

"Đã là con trai thì còn sợ gì nữa, như em và anh nè. Em thấy nó hoàn toàn ổn so với những bức tường Gothic ngoài kia"

"Xin lỗi nhưng tường nhà anh làm sao cơ" Harry bắt đầu mất dần kiên nhẫn rồi đây

"Những màu sắc tẻ nhạt, bộ anh không có ý định sửa sang nhà cửa chút nào à?" 

"Anh thấy nó hoàn toàn ổn so với ngôi nhà này"

"Phải rồi, anh có nghĩ cho em đâu, sau này chắc em cũng sẽ thành một lão già khọm cáu bẳn như anh mà thôi"

Và rồi cuộc chiến nội bộ xảy ra, cũng phải thôi, bố thằng nào chịu được mấy cái chuyện này hơn 2 tháng cơ chứ. Và theo như Merlin nói, sức chịu đựng của Harry cũng trâu thật. Chuyện lẽ ra chẳng có gì đâu nhưng mấy mẻ biết bà bầu thế nào mà, giận toàn là những chuyện thật chẳng đâu vào đâu và rồi hậm hực trốn vào phòng sau cú đóng cửa mạnh đến mức bức hình treo tường cũng phải nghêng về một phía

Harry vò đầu rồi tháo kính ra vứt xuống ghế, sao mọi thứ có thể thành ra như vậy chứ. Đột nhiên lại nổi sùng lên như vậy. Ông phải biết những chuyện vô lý này hoàn toàn bình thường so với cái giai đoạn đầy bất ổn này chứ, Harry thở dài ngao ngán rồi bước vào phòng tắm rửa mặt, trong đầu lên kế hoạch tỉ mỉ để xin lỗi cậu bé của ông. Ngẫm lại thì màu đỏ cũng không đến nỗi tệ

... 

Cậu đang xì mũi vô chiếc áo sơ mi mới lấy trong tủ của chồng và mặc kệ nó bị nhăn nhúm dưới tay cậu. Nhưng liệu Eggsy có quá đáng lắm không? Harry chưa từng nạt nộ với cậu lần nào, cùng lắm chỉ nhắc nhở nhẹ nhàng vì trò đùa quá lố của cậu. Chắc mình cũng quá trớn lắm rồi thì phải, Eggsy thầm nghĩ, chồng của cậu đã bao giờ ngủ được một giấc tử tế đâu chứ, cả đêm thức cùng cậu để chọi lại những đợt nghén và cậu sẽ ngủ được đôi chút với vòng tay ấm áp giữ lấy cậu suốt đêm. Sáng thì dậy sớm làm bữa sáng cho cậu rồi cẩn thận lấy những bộ áo thoải mái nhất mỗi lần cậu... mỗi lần tắm xong cho cậu. Thế đấy, vậy mà vì những màu sắc cỏn con mà làm mặt giận với con người tận tụy như vậy... thật có lỗi quá đi

Đang lang thang trong những suy nghĩ thì tiếng gõ cửa làm Eggsy giật mình

"Eggsy?" 

"Anh cần gì?" Giọng cậu vẫn còn chút dỗi hờn

"Vào trong, dù gì thì em vẫn là chồng của anh và đây là nhà của chúng ta"

"Ngay cả khi em đã gọi anh là lão khọm cáu bẳn?" Cậu quyẹt gương mặt tùm lum nước mắt vào áo

"Đúng thế. Và vì vài lý do khó hiểu nào đó thì... Anh vẫn yêu em" môi cậu tự động ngoác ra thành một nụ cười sau những lời Harry nói.

"Vậy cho anh vào trong chứ?" Ông hỏi sau vài giây im lặng. 

Eggsy xoay tay nắm rồi lao ra ôm chầm lấy Harry và òa lên khóc như đứa trẻ lên ba. Người đàn ông cũng chẳng nói thêm câu nào mà khóa môi cậu lại bằng một nụ hôn đánh dấu mặc cho nước mũi của cậu bắt đầu ròng ròng chảy xuống

"Anh nghĩ rồi... màu đỏ cũng không tồi cho căn nhà tẻ nhạt này" Harry lầm bầm trên môi Eggsy và cậu lại nhấn môi họ vào nhau

"Em không quan tâm về nó nữa đâu, tùy anh chọn luôn đấy" Eggsy trả lời, kéo ông sát lại bằng một tay còn tay cầm áo thì buông thõng

"Chờ đã nào..." Harry rời nụ hôn và nhướn mày nhìn mớ nhàu nhĩ trong tay Eggsy "là... áo của anh hả?"

Thằng nhóc mếu máo gật đầu chờ một cơn thịnh nộ ập xuống nhưng Harry lại nhẹ nhàng lau đi những giọt nước mắt trẻ con của cậu

"Được rồi, dù gì thì nó cũng sẽ không làm em rát mũi vì chà lại quá nhiều. Nín đi bé con"

"Em còn chẳng biết em khóc vì cái quái gì nữa" cậu nấc lên và lại vùi mình trong vòng tay yêu thương của Harry

Dĩ nhiên là họ đã quên buổi khám định kì tuần 12 cho đến khi Harry nhận cuộc gọi từ Merlin, suýt nữa thủng màng nhĩ sau khi nhấc máy và một lần nữa họ lại lên xe tới trụ sở để kiểm tra sức khỏe cho sinh linh đầy diệu kì này

**Author's Note:**

> Còn đọc cái gì nữa TuT còm cái cho tuôi vui đi TuT


End file.
